


SitRep

by SunnyD_lite



Category: NCIS
Genre: D/s relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/pseuds/SunnyD_lite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs rounded the corner of the bullpen and barked, "SITREP".</p>
            </blockquote>





	SitRep

**Author's Note:**

> For TamingtheMuse prompt "When?"  
> Established D/s relationship  
> Concrit welcomed

Gibbs knew his people. He trusted his people, and he trusted DiNozzo to keep the others in line.

Normally that trust was well placed.

Normally.

He was down the hall from the bullpen when an arrhythmic tapping sound called his attention. Gibbs paused just out of sight from his team, trying to identify the sound and its maker. Ziva's tapping generally had all the steadiness of water torture, so it wasn't her. An additional slap of the desk caused Gibbs to hold back a sigh. It shouldn't have to come to this. DiNozzo knew better. Gibbs had trained him himself.

Gibbs waited to make sure that there was no discussion he could interrupt, that tactic always helped his team to focus. Unfortunately for him the only indication that things weren't well was the tapping. Not that he was surprised given they were on cold cases. Didn't mean adrenaline wouldn't work. He rounded the corner and barked, "SITREP".

DiNozzo was clearly off his game as that command caused him to knock over a cup of pens and a pile of open files. Gibbs kept his eyes forward but peripherally took in the reaction. Sure Tony often played the goof, but this level of distraction wasn't acceptable.

"David." No point in highlighting what Tony already knew. "Any leads?"

"I do not understand what the point of this is. Have these files not been reviewed several times before?" Her hair was out of its usual ponytail and a few strands were draped across her face.

"Any new leads?" he repeated. He only answered questions once and she knew the rhyme and reason. Every case not closed had lives attached who were waiting for answers. Lives which were NCIS's responsibility. Gibbs was not one to shirk his responsibility, even if it appeared he had been lax in a few details.

"No, Gibbs." At his glare she added, "but I will keep looking."

He bit back a grin at some of the terms she was muttering under her breath. Good to know his knack for remembering up cuss words in other languages was working. "McGee?"

"I'm going to ask Abby to clean up some video surveillance tape. There's some new algorithms which could clear up and"

Gibbs gave him the level two stare.

"And I'll just head down there right now then."

McGee was definitely learning. Once he would have babbled for another minute or so and then waited to be told to head down to the lab. All of this was only a delay, and centering himself, Gibbs turned to the last person on his team.

His Senior Agent was gathering papers and had somehow managed to get a streak of blue ink across his cheek. One foot was still tapping and he hadn't stood or even acknowledged that he was at the plate. Gibbs took the last two steps until he could rest his hands on DiNozzo's desk and lean into his space.

DiNozzo did not look up to meet his eyes. This was bad, and it was his fault for not catching it sooner. He only had one word to say. "When."

That got Tony's attention. "When, Boss?"

Gibbs nodded once. "When."

Tony took a large swallow, but Gibbs could see some of the smaller muscles begin to relax. Now was time for work, but tonight there would be two cars parked in his driveway. Tonight Tony would be properly fed and looked after.

Sometime in the future his boy may learn to ask for what he needed. Now it was Gibbs job as Dom to watch for signs of 'when'.


End file.
